


No Escape

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ryan has plans, coming without being touched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's never been shy about taking what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigtitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtitch/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for bigtitch. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Stephen woke up from a particularly detailed dream where Ryan was fucking him senseless to find himself with his hands tied behind his head and attached to the headboard of the bed. He tried to move further up the bed to relieve the ache in his arms, but realised his legs were tied to the posts at the bottom of the bed. He was trapped.

And, he realised, as he stared down at himself, completely naked.

“Must have been some dream,” Ryan purred from the doorway, indicating Stephen's leaking erection.

Stephen found himself blushing despite himself. A bit of flirty banter in the workplace was one thing, but this was something entirely different.

But before Stephen could speak Ryan was sauntering inside the room and sitting down on the bed. He held up his hand over Stephen's erection and Stephen automatically shifted, trying to get Ryan to touch him.

“Do you think you could come just by reliving the dream?” Ryan asked, a glint in his eye that Stephen had never seen before.

“I - “ Stephen panted. He remembered the way dream!Ryan had touched him, calloused hands spreading him open, pushing inside, the delicious ache of each perfect thrust...his eyes slid closed and all Ryan had to do was trace one finger down his chest and Stephen was coming all over himself.

“Hmm,” Ryan said, using his tongue to lick Stephen clean, “Round One went even better than I expected. Ready for Round Two?”

Stephen could do nothing but nod his head. And hope he got the chance to touch too.


End file.
